


Very, Very Frightening

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Flash Fic [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: Steve and Bucky take a break from Tony's Hallowe'en party.





	Very, Very Frightening

**Author's Note:**

> For Spooktober prompts "thunder" and "masquerade ball", Whumptober prompt "shaky hands".

It seems like Stark's Hallowe'en party has been going on for hours now, and maybe it has. The "all ages" segment hosted by Stark's team of teenaged proteges ended at 10, and now the alcohol has come out. Things are definitely getting rowdier. Bucky surveys the scene.

Stark, dressed as a zombie, is making the rounds and gladhanding all the socialites who've made substantial donations to charity for the privilege of being here. Pepper, dressed as a pirate captain, has taken to the dance floor with Natasha and Sharon, wearing matching Hogwarts school uniforms (Gryffindor, of course). Nebula and Rocket are dressed as themselves, while Clint and Rhodey are both dressed as Han Solo. Bucky, wearing a headband with cat ears over his usual all-black attire, feels slightly underdressed. Wanda and Loki look like they're about to start showing off real magic tricks to the group of World War Two veterans Stark always invites to these affairs.

It's loud and bright and there are a lot of people and things moving rapidly both in front of Bucky and in his peripheral vision. He hears the sound of ice clinking against glass and glances down at his drink, only to realize that his hands are shaking. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and then looks around the party. He isn't quite ready to leave yet, but maybe he needs to take a brief break before he keeps on partying. He heads for the door leading to the patio and landing pad.

It's a cool night, so not that many people are out here, and he's able to take in the sights and sounds of a Manhattan night in relative peace. Steve, who has lost some kind of a bet with Sam and is consequently dressed in an actual Angry Bird costume, comes out to join him.

"Everything okay?" he asks. The costume is comically bulky, so he can't put an arm around Bucky, but he bumps him in the shoulder.

"Sure, just getting a bit overstimulated in there, I guess," says Bucky.

Steve makes a face. "Yeah, me too," he says.

Unlike Bucky, who really could leave the party early for the silence of their shared apartment ten floors down, Steve is a high-profile superhero and needs to be at the party and "on" all evening, charming donors and politicians and pundits.

"Five minute break, and then we'll go back in," says Bucky, and Steve nods his agreement.

They lean on the railing, looking out into the night. Apart from the inevitable sirens wailing and vehicles honking, which sound very far away from this high up, it's relatively peaceful.

That is, until a flash of lightning lights up the sky, followed closely by a loud crack of thunder.

"Scary," comments Steve, shuddering theatrically.

"It's probably just Thor showing off," says Bucky.

There's another flash of lightning followed by a long rumbling roll of thunder.

"I'm scared," insists Steve, a smile on his face. 

"You want me to hold your hand?" Bucky teases. 

"Yes," says Steve.

So Bucky does.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ladivvinatravestia), where my asks box is always open to prompts.


End file.
